


just us together [keeping me hot like july forever]

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Communication, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Feeding, Kissing, Language Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, References to Depression, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Texting, Therapy, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: “I can tell you have plans.” The color in Yuuri's cheeks deepened traitorously, his body intimately familiar with Victor’s plans.“Very perceptive,” Victor said, his smile softening and his gaze capturing Yuuri’s. “I know an eager thing like you isn’t easily satisfied, and fortunately for both of us I never shy away from a challenge.”Yes, Yuuri knew that very well. He bit the inside of his cheek and breathed steadily to keep himself under control. “…You never shy away from anything.”Victor kept smiling at him, his eyes full of promise as his fingers drew teasing circles over the back of Yuuri’s hand.





	just us together [keeping me hot like july forever]

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of an announcement. I'm working on a couple of stories, one of them an AU, that I hope to finish before July 13th (family trip, yo). 
> 
> I _do_ reference previous fics in the series, so I would definitely read those too. :)
> 
> Dialogue in italics is Victor speaking in Russian.
> 
> Enjoy and leave kudos + comments!

Yuuri was well-aware that eavesdropping was rude, even if the conversation he was doing his best not to listen in on involved his boyfriend.

 

As intertwined as their lives were steadily becoming, it was important they were allowed the privacy they each needed. Victor was in the bedroom speaking to Yakov in Russian over the phone, and Yuuri didn’t necessarily want to intrude in a conversation that was undoubtedly about Victor’s performance during practice, so he kept his attention on his phone, scrolling through Phichit and Yurio’s tweets. Makkachin had followed Victor in, undoubtedly dozing off while Victor talked. They’d been in there for quite a while.

 

Yuuri had studied Russian on and off in recent years, picking it up again just before the Rostelecom Cup while having no idea he’d be living in St. Petersburg by the following spring, immersing himself completely with every day conversation and what he listened to on television. He was improving. Victor liked keeping him on his toes, randomly asking him questions in Russian to test his knowledge. He was careful not to do it during practice, stressing that it was important they be able to communicate clearly on the rink. Otherwise Yuuri was fair game.

 

Victor walked out of the bedroom and sat down on the couch beside Yuuri, rare shadows beneath his eyes as he stared at the phone still in his hand. He was frowning deeply, and Yuuri grew concerned. Whatever he and Yakov talked about had obviously left Victor unsettled.

 

Yuuri wondered if it was about how Victor was coming along in practice. He had his good days and his…less than good days, particularly ones where his diminished stamina showed. Over the past week Yuuri had observed that Victor’s smiles were gradually becoming more forced when he spoke with their rinkmates, only ever letting it fall away when they were at home and he sidled close to Yuuri, who loosely wrapped his arms around him and stroked his hair as they quietly lay on the couch, the television the only noise besides their soft breaths.

 

Victor didn’t get near Yuuri this time, frowning and still looking at his phone thoughtfully. Yuuri put his own phone aside and slowly reached over to run the pad of his thumb over the furrow between Victor’s eyebrows. Victor blinked at him as if surprised he was there, and Yuuri asked with a small smile, “Are you okay?”

 

Giving Yuuri a brief smile that failed to reach his eyes, Victor sighed and pocketed his phone, rubbing at his temples with his fingers and staring down at the floor. “I’m just thinking over some things Yakov told me. Now I’m just too tired to figure it all out…I feel like the days suddenly only have 20 hours in them.”

 

Yuuri started to stroke his hair, but stopped once it seemed that Victor wasn’t responding to it. He drew his hand back and gazed at his troubled boyfriend, his anxiety bubbling up slightly. “Well, we both knew coaching and competing was going to be hard.”

 

Sighing heavily, Victor frowned again and said in an annoyed tone, “I know we both knew it. You don’t have to remind me that I knew.”

 

“I’m just saying that I understand how hard you have to work—”

 

“And I’ll deal with it, Yuuri,” Victor interrupted firmly, turning his irritated gaze on Yuuri. “I can handle it. I'm the one who decided to compete _and_ coach you at the same time, so I have to deal with everything that comes.”

 

Yuuri frowned back at Victor, caught off-guard by his angry words. He persisted defensively, “Victor, I know you can deal with it, but—”

 

“Then just drop it. Please,” Victor said with finality, tearing his gaze away from Yuuri and glaring at the floor once again.

 

Staring at the man for a few moments, Yuuri bit back all of the hard words _he_ wanted to let out, feeling hurt and confused as he wondered just what exactly he’d done to earn getting snapped at. Yuuri let out a sharp, angry exhale and got up, muttering as he walked away, “Fine.”

 

In a strange way it was easier to be angry and stony than wounded and vulnerable.

 

If it were another day Yuuri might’ve felt incredibly anxious and heartbroken, almost ready to buy the cheapest ticket back to Japan just so Victor could live his life the way he wanted and stop wasting his valuable time on Yuuri, who was undoubtedly the source of all his troubles.

 

But no, it wasn’t that kind of day. Yuuri found himself able to handle Victor’s undue reaction. Well…handle it in a certain way that didn’t include crying and locking himself in the bathroom, hyperventilating until his chest hurt and he had to crouch on the floor before he passed out. He felt angry and more than a little resentful, brushing his teeth a little rougher than he usually would in his ire.

 

Yuuri reflected on how different they were in terms of their individual issues. There were times, in the middle of the worst anxiety attacks, when Yuuri needed to hide, hating how weak he looked in front of Victor, the pity in his eyes making him feel worse. It wasn’t until after the worst of it had passed that Yuuri sought Victor out for the emotional and physical reassurance he suddenly needed as he walked himself back from the brink. Victor, meanwhile, withered if left on his own during a particularly deep state of depression. Yuuri ached to see him look so empty and forlorn, and so he gave him the loving touches and words he needed to at least get through the day. He almost wanted to go back and berate his younger self, even as recently as last year, for assuming Victor’s life was utter perfection.

 

Their lives would never be perfect, but Yuuri had learned that he shouldn’t necessarily want it that way. He didn’t want Victor to be unreachable. He loved him in the good and the bad.

 

Even if Yuuri was mad enough that he had to wash his face a few times to cool down a bit. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, coaxing himself back to rationality. At least Victor was being _honest_ in his irritation, even if Yuuri had been the target. He sighed and rubbed his face dry with the towel, tired and hoping Victor dragged himself to bed soon so they could attempt to get a good night’s rest, as they still had practice tomorrow.

 

Makkachin was still asleep at the foot of the bed, blissfully unaware that anything was amiss, and Yuuri found himself feeling a bit jealous of the dog's unawareness. He lay down on his side, facing away from the door, and dragged the covers on top of himself, finding himself too annoyed to fall asleep, realizing his muscles were _very_ tense.

 

Yuuri forced himself to relax, forcing those tense muscles loose and taking deep breaths to avoid working himself up into a state. He didn’t want to stay angry, and knew rationally that they’d get through this.

 

He heard the subdued sounds of Victor taking his turn in the bathroom and kept taking deep breaths, not wanting to snap at Victor in return if the man even spoke a word to him. Soon enough he heard Victor come into the room and shut the door behind him, and felt the mattress dip when Victor got on the bed.

 

Yuuri gasped softly in surprise when Victor’s arms wrapped around his waist, the man pressing his chest to Yuuri’s back as he buried his face between his neck and shoulder. “Please talk to me,” he murmured against Yuuri’s skin.

 

Sighing, Yuuri replied in soft tones with a small frown, “You weren’t too keen on letting me talk earlier.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

 

Yuuri slowly turned around, looking at Victor’s apologetic gaze and feeling his frown melt away. He found Victor’s hand and squeezed it between his, reassuring and grounding for both of them. “I was just trying to help. I wasn’t trying to annoy you,” he said calmly, his anger beginning to fade away into exhaustion.

 

“I know,” Victor said softly, squeezing back.

 

“And I’m really trying not to make things harder for you than they have to be.”

 

“I know that too.”

 

Yuuri hesitated before continuing, careful to measure his words and say what needed to be said, even if he had to repeat himself. “I’m…always going to be grateful for everything. I’m never going to forget that you left everything behind for _me_.”

 

Victor finally reached up to delve his fingers into Yuuri’s hair, slow and lingering as he kept gazing at Yuuri contritely. “I know…I’m sorry I got so annoyed. I really should think before I speak. I keep on hurting you, it seems.”

 

“It’s not the worst thing you’ve ever said,” Yuuri said with a shrug and a faint smile, thinking back to the parking garage with a tiny wince.

 

“‘I have to deal with everything that comes,’” Victor said, repeating the words he’d said earlier in anger. “That makes it sound like you and coaching you are annoyances I have to deal with, and I _don’t_ feel that way. I should know how words like that make you feel. I don’t ever want to make you think I resent having you here. I love coaching you and I love living with you.”

 

“I know that,” Yuuri said, inching closer to Victor. “I know it most days, when I don’t feel any doubts. It just so happened that today I didn’t exactly have any, I think.”

 

“I still shouldn’t say things like that. You don’t ever deserve to hear them. I’m sorry I said it, and I’m sorry I hurt you.”

 

Victor’s voice was laden with regret, and Yuuri closed the remaining distance between them. “Apology accepted. Come here.” He opened his arms and gathered Victor into them, letting the man bury his face in his chest with a sigh of relief as they embraced, Victor soft and trusting against him.. Yuuri smiled into Victor’s hair, kissing the whorl he’d once touched in fascination when he saw how thin his hair actually was. “So what did Yakov say that had you so upset?”

 

He felt Victor tense in his arms and regretted asking. “Never mind, you don’t have to tell me,” he said quickly.

 

“No, I was going to tell you. It’s just…” Victor drew away a little so he could look at Yuuri properly, looking worn and incredibly vulnerable, making Yuuri keep him close. “Yakov noticed I haven’t been myself all week. And…on a few other occasions.”

 

Yuuri nodded slowly, knowing just what Yakov was referring to. No one could say Victor was not excited about his comeback, but there was a difference between the Victor who hid everything behind a mask for twenty years and the Victor who was learning it was alright to be whoever it was he wanted to be, weighed down by a lack of genuine affection and understanding. “Okay.”

 

Victor kept his eyes on a spot on Yuuri’s neck, an uncertain look on his face that Yuuri wasn’t entirely accustomed to seeing. “He meant to wait until tomorrow but he couldn’t, so he said…He thought it’d be a good idea if I spoke to someone about my depression.”

 

Eyes widening in surprise, Yuuri asked, “He did?”

 

Victor nodded and smiled faintly, burying his face back in Yuuri’s chest and mumbling, “I was so close to telling him that I was fine, I didn’t need to talk to anyone, that I’d handle it all myself. But I sat down on the bed and told him he was right. I think it’s the first time he’s ever heard that from me. I was almost afraid he’d die of shock.”

 

Yuuri blinked, caught completely by surprise by the fact that Yakov had suggested it and Victor, for once, heeded his coach’s advice. Yuuri had no reason to doubt Yakov cared for Victor, as abrasive as their relationship could sometimes be due to Yakov’s strict nature and Victor’s need to break the rules. “Victor, that’s great!” Yuuri said, truly glad that Yakov gave Victor that little push.

 

Victor still looked chagrined when he peered up at Yuuri. “I was…trying to figure out how I’d talk it over with you, to see if you were alright with it, and my mind was going in a million directions—”

 

“Wait. Victor,” Yuuri interrupted, his fingertips touching Victor’s lips. “You don’t need my permission when it comes to taking care of yourself like this. All you need to say is ‘Yuuri, I want to see a therapist.’ And then I’ll say, ‘Great idea Victor. I’ll support you all the way.’”

 

“It’s a huge decision,” Victor insisted, speaking against Yuuri’s fingers. “And I didn’t want to make it without your input. You're my student and my partner.”

 

“Well, my input is that it’s a great idea and I’ll support you all the way,” Yuuri reiterated, running his hands up and down Victor’s back and pressing kisses on the top of his head.

 

Victor hummed against Yuuri’s collarbone in relief, saying softly. “I want to stop letting the entire world disappear. I want to make things easier on you and Yakov, and I want to be an actual mentor for Yura, someone he can count on.”

 

Yuuri listened to Victor pour his heart out, and he knew the man was still holding back, still afraid to scare Yuuri away. “Do you know what to do?” he asked.

 

The older man gave small nods against Yuuri, kissing his chest through his shirt. “I was looking a few people up after hanging up with Yakov, and narrowed it down to three or four. I’ll make the calls tomorrow after practice.”

 

“Okay,” Yuuri answered in hushed tones, tilting Victor’s head up to kiss his brow, nose, and cheek, nuzzling his skin and listening to the little relaxed breaths Victor was letting out, wrapped around Yuuri in complete trust.

 

-

 

Yuuri knew they wouldn’t stay in one position for long. He woke up the next morning with a faceful of Victor’s naked chest, their legs tangled up and Victor’s hands inside the back of Yuuri’s shirt, hands greedily spread over his skin. Overall he thought it was a wonderful way to wake up, until he actually had to get up and not stay wrapped up tightly with Victor the way he wanted to be.

 

They day passed by normally, save for Victor pulling Yakov aside for a private conversation that lasted ten minutes. Victor looked considerably relieved and Yakov looked as if Victor had taken an enormous weight off his shoulders. The day passed by quickly enough and they made their way home, Victor’s arm looped through his as they walked close together.

 

Once at home Yuuri noticed he had an unread text and opened it. He beamed when he saw the attachment and immediately went to find Makkachin.

 

“Okay, Makka. Hold still.”

 

Yuuri was lucky that Makkachin was used to being such a frequent subject for photos. The poodle stood proudly still until Yuuri took the picture, _boofing_ happily before launching himself at Yuuri and licking his face with enthusiasm.

 

“Makkachin! Wait! Down, boy,” Yuuri exclaimed with laughter as he tried to wriggle out from underneath the dog and keep his phone aloft. It looked as if Makkachin was living proof that pets definitely took after their owners. “Come on, behave and let me send this to Seung-Gil.”

 

One other surprising thing about everything that had happened in the last year was the unconventional friendship he’d gained with the Korean skater. Seung-Gil preferred not to actually _text_ , keeping all communication based on pictures of their dogs. Yuuri had first gotten the hint after more than few Instagram photos featuring Makkachin got more than a few likes, along with a rather blunt DM on Twitter asking for his cell number so Seung-Gil could “formally” introduce Yuuri to his own beloved dog.

 

With a few taps on his screen he sent the picture off, and within a few minutes a picture of a husky appeared in his messages, her tummy on display as her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

 

Yuuri’s heart nearly stopped at the sight of Seung-Gil’s gorgeous and playful dog. “Look at Gongju, Makka,” he said, showing him the beautiful husky Seung-Gil adored. “She’s wearing her pink collar, the one with the sunflowers. Isn’t she precious?”

 

Makkachin barked in apparent agreement, panting happily as Yuuri kept scratching behind his ears.

 

“Collars with sunflowers?”

 

Yuuri turned around at the same time Makkachin did, both of them reacting to the sound of Victor coming out of the bedroom, a lazy smile on his face as he pocketed his phone and knelt to gather his beloved dog up in his arms.

 

“Look at what Seung-Gil sent.” Yuuri showed him the texts, watching as Victor’s eyes glowed upon seeing the canine pair.

 

“She’s so beautiful!” Victor exclaimed. “And look at Makkachin! Such a handsome boy.”

 

Said handsome dog barked in agreement, leaping on top of Victor and lavishing him with happy licks as Victor laughed. Yuuri watched them for a moment, smiling as Victor buried his face in Makkachin’s neck. “Did you make that call yet?”

 

Victor raised his face and ruffled Makkachin’s ears. “I have an appointment next week on Thursday while you’re practicing with Lilia. I should still get home in time to make dinner.”

 

It was just like him to worry about inconveniencing Yuuri somehow. He shook his head and said, “You don’t have to worry about rushing home, Victor. And speaking of dinner, let’s go out tonight. My treat, okay?”

 

Victor smiled and nodded in acceptance. “Alright, _lapochka_.”

 

Yuuri got to his feet and brushed himself off, adding for clarification, “You’re not going to need a suit and tie either.”

 

The older man rolled his eyes with a smirk. “I should have known.”

 

-

 

Dinner was Yuuri finally taking Victor to the comfortable little restaurant he’d spent about two hours in alone after storming out of practice. This time, though, they did it right and enjoyed their dinner together, Yuuri content and a little indulgent as Victor drew him into a little game of footsie underneath the table.

 

“Family restaurant, Victor,” Yuuri reminded him with a smile as he sipped his lemonade and playfully caught Victor’s leg between his ankles.

 

The older man shrugged and commented, “It’s a very good thing we don’t have practice tomorrow then.” He reached over and covered Yuuri’s hand with his, his smile one of complete innocence as he softly said, “I can give my star the attention he deserves.”

 

Yuuri blushed and glanced away, glad he at least hadn’t choked on his lemonade. “Victor…”

 

Then he heard the phone camera go off and looked up in surprise, Victor beaming in victory. “Got you! Look how adorable you look, Yuuri!”

 

He held the phone out towards Yuuri, who saw himself with a straw in his mouth and his gaze off to the side, a soft flush on his skin. He laughed softly and said, “Go on ahead and post it. I know you’re dying to.”

 

“I love showing you off,” Victor replied, quickly posting the photo to his accounts and reading his little comment aloud. “‘Enjoying dinner with the love of my life.’ Ten heart emojis…and twenty eggplant emojis.”

 

Yuuri gaped at him. “Victor, _no_.” He quickly pulled his phone out to pull up Victor’s post and exhaled heavily in relief when he saw that Victor lied. It was thirty heart emojis and not an eggplant in sight. Yuuri glared at the still-grinning madman sitting across from him. “You’re absolutely evil.”

 

“And yet I predict that you’re going to enjoy yourself tonight,” Victor replied breezily.

 

Still blushing, Yuuri didn’t bother trying to disagree with that statement. “I can tell you have plans.” The color in his cheeks deepened traitorously, his body intimately familiar with Victor’s plans.

 

“Very perceptive,” Victor said, his smile softening and his gaze capturing Yuuri’s. “I know an eager thing like you isn’t easily satisfied, and fortunately for both of us I never shy away from a challenge.”

 

Yes, Yuuri knew that very well. He bit the inside of his cheek and breathed steadily to keep himself under control. “…You never shy away from anything.”

 

Victor kept smiling at him, his eyes full of promise as his fingers drew teasing circles over the back of Yuuri’s hand.

 

-

 

Back at the apartment, Yuuri examined the length of his hair on the vanity mirror. He hadn’t had time for a haircut and his hair was starting to grow past the tops of his ears.

 

He touched the nape of his neck, realizing he was coming to enjoy the way Victor played with the growing hair there. He imagined a rather interesting reversal where he was the one with long hair, now that Victor didn’t seem like he was going to grow his out again anytime soon. Yuuri doubted he’d ever let it reach his lower back the way Victor had.

 

Having taken care of Makkachin, Victor walked into the room and shut the door softly behind him. Yuuri smiled at the man’s reflection in the mirror, watching as he approached him and wrapped his arms around him securely.

 

“Look at my handsome fiancé,” Victor said softly, gazing at their reflection as he pressed their cheeks together. “I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

 

Yuuri smiled at their reflection, Victor’s words making him blush. “I’m the one who’s lucky.”

 

Victor pressed soft kisses along Yuuri’s jaw, licking along the curve of his ear and whispering, “Have you ever thought about the two of us skating _Eros_ together?”

 

Yuuri’s eyes grew wide and his blush deepened. “Oh, God…” For months he’d only imagined the perfection of their exhibition skate, intimate and loving with every movement once Victor joined him on the ice. A fantasy coming to life. Skating _Eros_ with Victor…

 

He only had to remember his reaction the very first time he watched Victor demonstrate the program. Victor was seductive, dangerous, and entrancing to watch, and Yuuri thought he would _never_ achieve that.

 

His mind raced through the possibilities; hands ghosting across each other’s bodies tantalizingly as they circled each other in flirtation, growing heated with every turn and flip until their hands were on each other, sensual dips and finally an ecstatic lift into the air. His breath hitched at the thought.

 

Victor smirked in satisfaction, knowing just what Yuuri was thinking. “That’s right, picture it. You and I practically making love right there on the ice.”

 

Yuuri didn’t know how much he wanted it until Victor planted the idea in his head, damn him. He had to fight for an answer as Victor began kissing up the length of his neck while his hand quickly delved beneath Yuuri’s shirt to play with his nipple. “Ah…I think the ISU might have a…a problem with that,” Yuuri whispered, blushing at the thought of the two of them showing off like that in front of millions of people.

 

“Fuck the ISU,” Victor muttered before nipping Yuuri’s ear and biting his way down his neck, making him jolt and laugh breathlessly.

 

“God, I hope not,” Yuuri breathed out before turning his head to meet Victor’s soft lips with his. Keeping their lips sealed together, Yuuri turned around to put his hands on Victor’s chest, fingers playfully tugging the man’s t-shirt.

 

Victor laughed softly against his mouth, pressing kisses to his cheek and nose. “You were beautiful during practice today,” his coach said, his voice filled with pride.

 

Yuuri looked down, closing his eyes and letting Victor’s adoration curl around his heart. “I was the same as I always am.”

 

Victor began to slowly push his shirt up his torso, and Yuuri helpfully raised his arms to help the man take it off completely, tossing it aside as he bent down to kiss Yuuri’s bare chest. He looked up at Yuuri, eyes hooded and heavy with desire as his lips brushed over his collarbone. “And what does that tell you, _lapochka_? You’re always beautiful.”

 

Yuuri’s cheeks reddened as he watched Victor gracefully sink to his knees on the hard floor in front of, licking a hot trail down his front until he got to the waist of Yuuri’s pants, and nosed at the telltale tent of fabric. “Cum in my mouth, Yuuri.”

 

Shuddering at the spike of lust punching through him, Yuuri smiled at the man in front of him and softly asked, “You want it that badly already?”

 

Victor smirked as he carefully pulled Yuuri’s pants and underwear down, tongue flicking out to catch the bead of precum that appeared on the slit of Yuuri’s cock, making him gasp. “I told you I’d pay you back for two weeks ago, didn’t I?”

 

Kicking away his clothes, Yuuri’s mind raced back to fucking Victor brainless, and the man’s promise afterward to pay Yuuri back in full, and he instinctively grabbed Victor’s hair to ground himself, his cock aching for the feel of the man’s perfect mouth. “Let your coach take care of you,” Victor said sweetly right before taking the head of Yuuri’s cock into his soft and wet mouth, one hand resting on Yuuri’s hip and the other squeezing his ass.

 

Yuuri gasped at the heat that overtook him, making his mind go blank with bliss at the sensation. “Oh my God…” He rocked easily into Victor’s eager mouth, urged forward by the man’s grip on his ass. Swallowing, Yuuri tried to warn, “Watch…Watch your knees, Vitka… _Ah!_ ” A rough tug by his ass further into Victor’s mouth shut Yuuri up, and the feeling of the older man’s throat constricting around him had him forgetting everything else save the need to grip Victor’s hair tightly in both hands and fuck his face with abandon.

 

Victor’s hand gave his ass gentle squeezes in time with low moans with every push into his mouth, and Yuuri couldn’t hold back his ecstatic moans as his pleasure mounted. He opened his eyes and his gaze fell on the sight in the mirror in front of him, where he could see the reflection of Victor’s head bobbing repeatedly as Yuuri’s hips pumped rapidly, his hands tightly gripping silver strands.

 

The sight of it pushed him over the edge, and he came with a soft moan, shutting his eyes and riding his orgasm with slowing rocks into Victor’s mouth as the older man swallowed everything he gave and fondly squeezed his hip. Victor pulled away with slow licks to Yuuri’s softening cock, and Yuuri’s heart swelled to see that Victor’s eyes looked as dazed as his must have.

 

Yuuri forced his knees to remain steady as he offered the man his hand so he could get off the hard floor, and Victor took it with a grateful smile. “…You okay?” Yuuri asked, sitting on the edge of the bed with Victor standing between his parted legs. He eyed the very obvious erection Victor was sporting and leaned forward to kiss his abdomen, his hands pulling Victor closer by the waist.

 

Victor gave a throaty laugh and played with Yuuri’s hair, tilting his head up so they could gaze at each other. “You really like my mouth, don’t you?” the older man asked hoarsely, a wicked smile on his face.

 

Gasping softly at how rough Victor’s voice sounded, Yuuri tore his gaze away and wondered at how…viciously he’d used Victor. He didn’t answer, instead choosing to hook his fingers inside Victor’s pants and lowering them down, along with his underwear. Victor’s cock was slick with precum, and Yuuri couldn’t resist leaning forward to lightly suck the head, a delicious shiver running down his back as he felt Victor’s hands clench and unclench in his hair.

 

He blinked up at Victor as he gave his cock slow, lingering licks, the shakiness in the man’s breaths telling him just how much Victor was enjoying this. "I'm such a selfish man, Yuuri," Victor said softly. "I want to keep you all to myself." Yuuri felt a hand run down the back of his head, pausing to slowly curl over his nape, and he closed his eyes with a needy whimper. _Oh my God yes yes please fuck my mouth_. He opened his eyes and looked up at Victor, who stared down at him in utter lust and fascination, keeping up his shallow and steady rocks into Yuuri’s unresisting mouth.

 

Instead of thrusting deeper, Victor tugged at Yuuri’s hair and pulled his mouth off of his dick. He had the audacity to smirk down at him and ask, “Now I wonder…do you prefer my cock or my mouth?”

 

Yuuri glared up at him in disbelief. “Are you _serious?_ They’re not even in the same category! Now come back here,” he demanded, trying to tug Victor back in by the hips. Instead Victor laughed again as he crouched and gave Yuuri his lips instead, easing him back onto the mattress and apparently chasing his taste on Yuuri’s tongue.

 

Leaving Yuuri breathless after breaking the kiss, Victor gave him a gentle smile and stroked his cheek. “I can wait, Yuurichka. Right now I want to spoil you a bit more. Can you get on the bed properly for me, _zolotse_?”

 

Biting his lip and glancing at Victor’s exposed cock, Yuuri complied and crawled backward, sitting up against the pillows. He took his glasses off and looked at Victor, who didn’t follow him onto the bed, instead slowly taking his clothes off and keeping his sly gaze on Yuuri as he reached into the drawer and pulled out a light blue tie Yuuri was _very_ familiar with.

 

He looked up at Victor questioningly, wondering when he’d found it and hidden it in the first place. “I really do hate this tie,” Victor said, dangling the tie in front of him with a look of mild disdain.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help rolling his eyes. Really, the tie was completely innocent, and he had no idea why Victor treated it like it had committed cold-blooded murder. “This again?”

 

“Yes, this again,” Victor insisted, taking hold of the tie in both hands and holding it taut in a way that had Yuuri blushing as he suddenly realized that Victor had made such a display of hiding the tie and then taking it back out for a _reason_. “The color is atrocious and it doesn’t go with those lovely eyes of yours. But I think in this case we can make an exception.” Suddenly he bent forward and pressed the fabric in front of Yuuri’s eyes, shrouding him in darkness as he gasped softly. His heart raced with excitement and his skin was buzzing with anticipation, and then he heard Victor ask in soft, carefully enunciated Russian, _“What do you think, baby? Do you want to try this out?”_

 

Yuuri licked his dry lips and tried to figure out how words worked in Russian. He understood what Victor had said, at least, but it was speaking it that was giving him trouble at the moment. “ _…Da_ …I…”

 

Victor seemed to understand his trouble and said, _“English is fine_.”

 

Nodding as color rose in his cheeks, Yuuri replied shakily, “…Yeah…Yeah, I want to try…”

 

He wished he could see the excited smile he knew Victor was sporting, tilting his head forward to let Victor adjust the tie so his eyes were completely covered before securely tying the knot at the side of his head.

 

Shrouded in darkness, Yuuri tried to keep his breaths steady as he got used to sitting there and feeling Victor’s hands lightly brush over his face and body. A thumb caressed his slightly parted lips as Victor kissed his forehead and his other hand settled calmingly over his chest. “ _Are you still alright?”_

 

It took him a few moments to grasp the meaning of the words, entranced by the sound of Victor speaking in Russian. He nodded again, and remembered to say aloud, “…Yeah, I’m still okay.”

 

He felt Victor smile against his forehead before he trailed his lips down to Yuuri’s, starting with a brief, gentle kiss that Yuuri chased after when Victor backed away, and he felt Victor’s smile against his lips when he did catch up. He knew he was putting a lot of trust in Victor, and it excited him as every kiss and touch turned into a total surprise.

 

Yuuri laughed softly in true enjoyment as Victor took his hands in his and started kissing every finger, commenting, “You know I was wearing this awful tie at that banquet you just love to tell me about.”

 

Victor hummed in assent, bringing Yuuri’s hands to his chest so Yuuri could drag them along his skin, allowing him to explore. “ _Yes, and it came off, along with everything else. Bit by bit.”_ As Yuuri’s fingers danced over his pectorals, Victor’s hands caressed his thighs, the insides and outsides, slowly and very thoroughly. _“I couldn’t take my eyes off you. Who could?”_

 

Soft, long-fingered hands framed his face, and Yuuri could feel Victor’s gaze on him, as though memorizing his every feature. _“I’m never taking my eyes off you. I’m all yours._ ”

 

Yuuri’s body trembled at those words. His breaths were still shaky, feeling increasingly vulnerable as he sat, unable to see Victor but still able to grasp his forearms like a lifeline. Victor’s lips brushed the edge of the makeshift blindfold, thumbs drawing tiny circles on Yuuri’s cheeks.

 

 _“I’ll be right back, Yuuri,”_ Victor said quietly, imploringly, slowly taking his hands away from Yuuri’s face. He felt the mattress shift and his heart stuttered in distress. “W-where are you going?” he asked, not realizing he’d leaned forward slightly to try and catch up to his retreating boyfriend.

 

 _“Just going to grab something really quick. Don’t worry, sweetheart,_ ” Victor said with amusement, sounding like he was already out the door. _“Two minutes, I promise."_

 

Yuuri huffed in frustration, feeling a little silly sitting on the bed, blindfolded and impatient for those sweet little touches Victor had teased him with. Still, he resisted the urge to peek out from under the cloth, sensing that Victor would somehow know.

 

He settled back on the pillows, keeping his breaths steady as he tried to wait patiently and _not_ keep time (though he started thinking that the promised two minutes had already gone by).

 

Finally Yuuri heard footsteps and sat up excitedly, feeling just a little embarrassed by his eagerness. There were other indistinct noises that Yuuri ignored in favor of the feeling of the mattress dipping with Victor’s weight. Yuuri reached for him first, his hands finding his shoulders and slowly finding their way to his face to pull him toward him.

 

Victor responded eagerly, kissing him slowly even as Yuuri let out breathy noises of impatience. He pulled Victor back on the bed, panting against his lips as the man settled beside him but didn’t continue kissing him, momentarily moving away from Yuuri.

 

Something cold and wet pressed against his lips, and Yuuri flinched with surprise. “Wha…?”

 

A quick kiss on his temple, then Victor saying softly, _“It’s a strawberry. Eat._ ”

 

He only understood ‘eat’. “What is it?” he asked.

 

“Strawberry,” Victor said in English with a soft laugh, trailing the fruit across Yuuri’s bottom lip. “Can you repeat it in Russian? _Strawberry_.”

 

 _“Strawberry,_ ” Yuuri repeated. He knew his accent needed work but Victor kept insisting he sounded cute when he practiced. He opened his mouth slightly in invitation, biting into the strawberry and humming in enjoyment when the tart and sweet taste flooded his mouth. His tongue darted out to lick the juice from his lips, and all too briefly he felt Victor kissing him and licking up the taste from Yuuri’s lips.

 

“ _Good_ ,” Victor murmured, and Yuuri shivered at the praise that slithered through the small space between them like smoke. Moisture tickled his lips and he took another bite, savoring the sweetness of the fruit and the loving kisses on his temple.

 

Victor traced Yuuri’s lips with the strawberry, Yuuri laughing softly at the sensation and the thought of his lips painted rosy with juice. Victor laughed with him, finally letting Yuuri take a bite at the same time that he kissed the shell of his ear.

 

After a few minutes Yuuri couldn’t tell how much time had actually passed, his body sensitive to every small yet meaningful touch from Victor. He moaned softly with each bite he took, leaning into each of Victor’s kisses as they began to linger on his skin. Then it was only Victor’s fingers tapping playfully against his lips, and Yuuri eagerly licked at them before sucking them into his mouth. Victor mouthed at Yuuri’s throat as he trailed his wet fingers over Yuuri’s front and wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s half-hard erection.

 

Yuuri gasped sharply and arched towards the touch just before Victor kissed him deeply, greedily mapping his mouth and grinding his own erection against Yuuri’s thigh. The younger man moaned into the kiss, feeling Victor’s touch like warm flames enveloping his body. He thrust up into Victor’s fist, making his merry way towards another orgasm.

 

Then Victor stopped kissing him and his movements slowed. Then suddenly Yuuri couldn’t feel Victor beside him, on him, around him, and he could only feel just how hard his dick was. “W-wait, where are you—”

 

He heard a breathy chuckle from far away, and dread filled his heart when he heard Victor say in Russian, _“I’m going to put the plate away, Yuurichka_. _Wait right here for me.”_ Footsteps on hard floor again.

 

Yuuri fell still with shock.

 

What.

 

Wait.

 

Victor wanted him to _wait_? _Again?_ When he was practically ready to burst?

  

His hand, desperately grasping at the sheets, found Victor’s pillow, and he gasped triumphantly as he crushed it against his face with a deep inhale.

 

It smelled like him. It smelled like Victor and thrusting into the mattress suddenly felt so good. He needed it so bad and Victor never said he _couldn’t_ and it felt so fucking good to take the edge off with a little friction.

 

Yuuri smiled blissfully as he kept rocking his hips slowly, just enough to feel good and not make him cum too quickly. He wanted to cum with Victor touching him, with Victor’s hand or cock in his ass, or maybe Victor would ask Yuuri to get himself off while he watched again. Anything. 

 

Gentle fingers suddenly moved across his back and Yuuri felt it like fire on his skin. “Ah! Victor!” He stopped moving, head desperately turning towards where he’d felt Victor’s hand, where he _thought_ Victor was.

 

Then a hand landed on his ass in a smack, and Yuuri yelped at the suddenness of it, voice fading to a soft whine at the warm onset of pleasure racing across his skin. Victor soothed his tingling skin by gently stroking it with his cool palm. _“Greedy little piglet,_ ” he said, fond amusement in his voice as he gave Yuuri’s stinging ass another squeeze. “ _So impatient.”_

 

Yuuri shuddered and begged, “Please keep touching me…Please, please, I need it…”

 

He could almost feel Victor’s smirk in the air, and he didn’t worry about whether or not he’d want to pay him back for it later. Hell, for all Yuuri cared Victor earned the right to be smug, especially since he was responsible for getting Yuuri into this state. _“Stick your pretty ass in the air,”_ Victor ordered softly, a little too fast for Yuuri to catch everything.

 

“…What?” Yuuri asked, trying to make sense of it.

 

This time Victor seemed to laugh softly at himself, and gave Yuuri’s backside another swat, a little gentler this time. _“Your pretty ass. Stick it up for me.”_

 

Yuuri reddened even more at the words, only able to respond with a small, “Oh.” He slowly raised his hips and got on his knees, away from the sweet friction and keeping his upper body pressed to the bed.

 

The mattress dipped again and Yuuri flinched with a gasp when he felt soft fingers trail over the backs of his thighs. He had a feeling Victor would write sonnets about his thighs if Yuuri gave him free rein. _“Do you have any idea just how sexy you are?_ ” Victor breathed, stroking up the small of Yuuri’s back and lightly dragging blunt nails down, making Yuuri shiver pleasantly. _“You’re so sweet and beautiful. I feel like the world’s luckiest man, getting to wake up next to you.”_

 

He said every word so clearly, and Yuuri felt them all in his heart.

 

 _“You could kill me with these thighs and I’d die a happy man,”_ Victor said with wonder as he drew his palms over the backs of Yuuri’s thighs and settled them on his asscheeks, squeezing greedily as he parted them. Yuuri, his heart pounding, fidgeted self-consciously until he jolted forward with a cry when something that _was not a finger_ made its way into his hole.

 

“Oh my _God!_ ” Yuuri gasped and whined in mingled pleasure and surprise as Victor held him open and enthusiastically tongued his rim. It was strange and unexpected and Yuuri didn’t know what else to do except lose himself in the overwhelmingly amazing and new feeling of Victor eating him out, all the while making enthusiastic and wet sounds of enjoyment. Yuuri’s mouth hung open and a string of saliva fell from his lips as he moaned in desperation, hands uselessly clutching the sheets and pillow when he relaxed just enough for Victor’s tongue to stiffen and fuck deeper into him. He quickly found himself rocking back against Victor’s face, his mind whirling with pleasure. “Vic… _Ah…”_

 

Victor replied with a moan into the cleft of his ass, fingers digging greedily into the full flesh of Yuuri’s cheeks with barely restrained glee. Yuuri kept fucking himself on Victor’s tongue, begging breathlessly, “Please…Please…” Victor’s soft hums of contentment made Yuuri moan, loud and long.

 

It was almost too much and not enough for Yuuri, his face hidden in the pillow as he pressed back into Victor’s hands and face. Then Victor drew his face away from Yuuri’s ass, but not without lavishing each cheek with slow licks and careful bites as Yuuri trembled, afraid Victor was going to leave him on the edge again. “Victor…Please, I need to cum. I need to cum so bad,” he begged, ass still in the air and his legs still spread. He didn’t care what he looked like. This place, this time was theirs, and he just wanted Victor to keep touching him.

 

 _“I’ve got you, love,_ ” he heard Victor say raggedly, his hands still on Yuuri’s backside. _“I love it when you beg. You do it so sweetly.”_

 

Yuuri didn’t even argue, moaning softly into his clenched fist as Victor got him ready, three fingers soon stretching him and making him writhe in anticipation. He’d beg as much as Victor wanted, no matter how much he blushed afterward, so long as he had Victor’s cock inside him soon. “Victor…Oh, God, I need it…”

 

Those talented hands left him all too soon, and to Yuuri’s relief he heard the rip of a condom wrapper. Then Victor’s hands were back on his hips, holding him steady as he finally sank into him, slowly and carefully.

 

Yuuri moaned at the familiar and welcome sensation, thrilled at the sound of Victor’s strained groans and the feeling of his fingers clutching his hips in a bruising grip. He rocked backward with a short gasp, taking more of Victor in and practically beaming when the man let out a groan and his grip tightened. Victor began slowly, easing into everything and keeping Yuuri happy with slow thrusts that just grazed his prostate as he leaned over Yuuri’s arched back. _“You’re so good. So perfect for me, baby. You love this as much as I do, don’t you?”_

 

“Yeah,” Yuuri gasped. “I love it…”

 

 _“I love the pretty noises you make,”_ Victor went on as he began going a little faster, Yuuri’s moans increasing in volume over the sound of their skin slapping together. _“You feel so good, and you get so desperate…”_ A sharp grunt as Yuuri yelped and tightened around him. _“…I can barely keep myself from just…fucking you and making you scream.”_

 

Yuuri tried to meet Victor’s thrusts evenly, shaking as the man’s words effortlessly dug into his head. “God, harder…Fuck me harder…”

 

Victor obeyed with a soft growl, steadily speeding up to a brutal pace that had him pulling Yuuri’s hips back with every thrust of his, the drag and slide of his cock making Yuuri gasp and pant in desperation, his cheek pressed to the pillow. The older man draped himself over Yuuri’s back, hitting him at the right angle and tearing sharp gasps from his throat, Yuuri’s senses focused on the glorious pleasure assaulting him as Victor fucked him and mouthed at his shoulder.

 

_“That’s it, Yuuri…Oh, God, you’re close, aren’t you…?”_

 

Reaching underneath Yuuri, Victor started to pump his cock in time with his merciless thrusts, and he gave Yuuri’s hair a sharp pull, tugging his head up and making him shout in ecstasy as he released into Victor’s still pumping hand. Yuuri’s moans melted into whimpers as Victor kept a tight grip on his hair and kept thrusting hard and fast into Yuuri to the point of overstimulation until he came with a muffled groan into Yuuri’s neck.

 

He let go of Yuuri’s hair, his head falling forward onto the pillow with a soft _thwump_ as he drew in desperate breaths, his head buzzing wonderfully as little aftershocks coursed through him. He barely noticed Victor carefully pulling out, finding himself completely slumped over and limp on the bed, his ass throbbing deliciously. He heard himself laughing breathlessly and realized he was smiling with relief, satisfaction, and contentment, his heart practically pounding from the intensity of the sensations still wracking his prone body.

 

He heard Victor’s soft panting above him, then felt trembling fingers stroke his cheek before they reached for the knot at the side of his head and undid the blindfold, the fabric falling away to reveal their room, illuminated by a slightly dimmed light. Even so everything still felt so bright and intense, dazing Yuuri all the more. Then Victor appeared beside him, lying down on his side and facing him. Yuuri, still smiling with exhilaration, thought Victor looked as wrecked as he felt. “Now we’re even,” Victor panted in English, looking as if he’d won his sixth gold medal.

 

Yuuri snorted, loving him for that self-satisfied glow in his eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re turning sex into a competition now. Because if you are, you _know_ I’m not backing down easily.”

 

Victor reached up to poke his forehead and breathed with a smirk, “You’re very mouthy for someone who just had his brains fucked out of him.”

 

Oh, he wanted to keep playing rough, did he? Yuuri clicked his tongue and replied with, “ _My_ brains make a quick comeback. Yours tend to take a lot longer.”

 

Victor’s eyes widened briefly and he hid his face behind his hand in a dramatic gesture, his other hand clutching at his chest. “You’ve wounded me terribly, Yuuri! And here I thought you loved me.” He reached up to grab a pillow and placed it over his face, and Yuuri couldn’t resist laughing raucously at the sight, not really minding the throb in his lower body.

 

“I do, I do! Come on, don’t hide your face,” Yuuri implored playfully, pulling the pillow away to reveal Victor’s beaming face.

 

Their gazes softened and Yuuri stroked the side of Victor’s face, still managing to blush when the man held his hand there. “I’ll never hide from you,” he murmured, turning to kiss Yuuri’s palm. He let Yuuri go and reached for the discarded tie, holding it up between them and saying, "I suppose this hideous rag does have one good use.”

 

Yuuri yanked the tie away. “Keep it up and next time I’ll make _you_ wear it, and _not_ as a blindfold. I mean on an actual date, in public, at whatever expensive restaurant you want to take me to. And I’m sure you have plenty to pick from.”

 

“You are absolutely terrifying, Katsuki Yuuri,” Victor said with a smile, giving the detested tie a sidelong glance. “A demon on skates.”

 

“Yeah, well, don’t tell Yurio. He’ll probably kick me through a door again.”

 

Yuuri stayed on his stomach, relaxing quietly as Victor stroked his tired back muscles with an attentive hand. He leaned in to kiss his forehead before turning around and getting off of the bed. Yuuri, to his mild embarrassment, let out a soft noise of disappointment.

 

Victor looked back at him and smiled in loving sympathy. “I’ll be back. I’m just going to fill the tub.”

 

Giving Victor a little nod, Yuuri thought that at least he wasn’t still blindfolded and hard beyond belief. He closed his eyes, wincing as he tried to move away from the wet spot, his legs refusing to cooperate. He managed to roll onto his back with a lot of effort, and tried not to doze off as he waited for Victor to return.

 

He failed, almost, coming awake when he heard Victor’s soft chuckle from the doorway. He blinked, trying to make out a blurry, naked Victor until the man came closer and into focus, smiling lovingly and placing a gentle hand on Yuuri’s arm. “Ready?”

 

Yuuri nodded and tried sitting up, wincing at the ache and slightly mortified by the fact that his legs refused to work properly. “Help?” he asked, looking up at Victor with a self-conscious smile.

 

Victor made a sympathetic noise and said, “Of course, _detka_.” He bent down and gathered Yuuri into his arms, lifting him with a small grunt of exertion as Yuuri wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

He hid his face and nosed beneath Victor’s ear as he muttered with a faint smile, “Why do I put up with this?”

 

Victor, making his way to the bathroom, didn’t hesitate to cheekily reply, “Maybe because you love riding GPF gold-medalist dick?”

 

Yuuri snorted as he flushed, clutching Victor's neck tighter and wincing as his lower body throbbed with discomfort. He nipped Victor’s jaw and said, “I’d drown you in the tub for that if I didn’t know that you love riding GPF silver-medalist dick.”

 

Victor held him tighter and carried him out of the room, and Yuuri looked up to see him still smiling like he’d won the greatest prize. “What can I say? No one knows me like you do.”

 

Sated and happy, Yuuri pressed a kiss to Victor's jaw, happy that they'd opened their hearts to each other and never wanting to let him go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are life!
> 
> my tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**


End file.
